1891 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1881 1882 1883 1884 1885 1886 1887 1888 1889 1890 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 1901 ---- - A-52= 1. Ackermann, Karl (1891) - Thuringian fossils. Abh. Ber. Ver. Naturk. Kassel, XXXVI-XXXVII 23. ---- '2. Allen, Harrison (1891) - Prof. Joseph Leidy: His labors in the field of vertebrate anatomy. ''Science, XVIII pp. 274-276. ---- '3. Almera, Jaime (1891) - Descubrimiento de la capa de congerias en Castellbisbal. ''Crónica cien., (Barcelona) XIV . ---- '4. Ambrosetti, J.B. (1891) - Observaciones sobre los reptiles fósiles oligocenos de los terrenos terciarios antiguo del Paraná. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:53-54. ---- '5. (1891) - Una rápida ojeada á la evolución filogenética de los mamíferos. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:17-28. ---- '6. (1891) - Los Plagiaulacídeos argentinos y sus relaciones zoológicas, geológicas y geográficas. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:38-44. ---- '7. (1891) - La cuenca del Río Primero en Córdoba, por G. Bodenbender. ''Rev. argentina Hist. nat., I 45-52. ---- '8. (1891) - Nuevos hallazgos en los yacimientos fosilíferos oligocenos del Paraná. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:64. ---- '9. (1891) - Observaciones críticas sobre los caballos fósiles de la República Argentina. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:65-68. ---- '10. (1891) - Sobre algunos restos de mamíferos fósiles, recogidos por el señor Manuel Zavaleta en la formación miocena de Tucuman y Catamarca. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:88-101. ---- '11. (1891) - Exploración de los depósitos fosilíferos de la Patagonia austral. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:119-121. ---- '12. (1891) - Las antiguas conexiones del continente Sud Americano y la fauna eocena argentina. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:123-125. ---- '13. (1891) - Personnel. ''Rev. Argentina Hist. nat., I 126-128. ---- '14. (1891) - Caracteres diagnósticos de cincuenta especies nuevas de mamíferos fósiles argentinos. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:129-167. ---- '15. (1891) - Exploración arqueológica de la provincia de Catamarca. ''Rev. argentina Hist. nat. I 199-207, fig. 76. ---- '16. (1891) - Adición a la memoria del Dr. H.V. Ihering sobre la distribución geográfica de los creodontes. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural,1:214-219. ---- '17. (1891) - Sobre la distribución geográfica de los creodontes. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:214-219. ---- '18. (1891) - Mamíferos y aves fósiles argentinos. Especies nuevas, adiciones y correcciones. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:240-259. ---- '19. (1891) - Adiciones al examen de los mamíferos fósiles, tratados en el artículo IV anterior por Germán Burmeister. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:259-270. ---- '20. (1891) - "Sinopsis de la familia de los Astrapotheridae" por Alcides Mercerat. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:275-280. ---- '21. (1891) - Determinación de algunos jalones para la restauración de las antiguas conexiones del continente Sud-Americano. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:282-288. ---- '22. (1891) - Nuevos restos de mamíferos fósiles descubiertos por Carlos Ameghino en el Eoceno inferior de la Patagonia austral. Especies nuevas, adiciones y correcciones. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:289-328. ---- '23. (1891) - Observaciones críticas sobre los mamíferos eocenos de la Patagonia austral. ''Rev. Argentina Hist. Nat., I 328-380, figs. 78-84. ---- '24. (1891) - Los monos fósiles del Eoceno de la República Argentina. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:383-397. ---- '25. (1891) - Observaciones sobre algunas especies de los géneros Typotherium y Entelomorphus. ''Rev. Argentina Hist. nat., I 433-437, fig. 98. ---- '26. (1891) - Enumeración de las aves fósiles de la República Argentina. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:441-453. ---- '27. (1891) - La faune tertiaire de la Patagonie. ''Naturaliste, 5(2):204-205. ---- '28. (1891) - Las antiguas conexiones del continente Sud Americano y la fauna eocena argentina. ''Crónica Científica de Barcelona, 14:352-354. ---- '29. (1891) - Sobre la distribución geográfica de los creodontes. ''Crónica Científica de Barcelona, 14:377-380. ---- '30. (1891) - Observaciones sobre algunas espécies de los géneros “Typotherium” y “Entelomorphus”. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:432-438. ---- '31. (1891) - Sobre la supuesta presencia de creodontes en el Mioceno superior de Monte Hermoso. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:437-438. ---- '32. (1891) - Sobre algunas espécies de perros fósiles de la República Argentina. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:438-441. ---- '33. (1891) - Nouvelles explorations des gîtes fossilifères de la Patagonia. ''Trouessart ÉLLL., 46:506-507. ---- '34. Amerano, G. B. (1891) - La caverne delle Fate (Ligurie). ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archeol., Paris X 173-182 (1889). ---- '35. American Geologist (1891) - "Personal and scientific news." ''Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 191, 193. ---- '36. American Geologist (1891) - comment on Dr. G. Baur's "Remarks on the reptiles generally called Dinosauria," published in Amer. Naturalist, xxv, pp. 434-454. ''Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 55-56. ---- '37. American Geologist (1891) - Discovery of mastodon remains in the Shenandoah Valley. ''Amer. Geologist, VII p. 335. ---- '38. American Geologist (1891) - Man and the mammoth. ''Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 180-183. ---- '39. American Geologist (1891) - New discoveries by Dr. Clarke in the fish beds of the Devonian. ''Amer. Geologist, VII pp. 143-144. ---- '40. American Geologist (1891) - Supposed Trenton fossil fish. ''Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 178-180. ---- '41. Ami, Henry M. (1891) - On some extinct Vertebrata from the Miocene rocks of the north-west territories of Canada recently described by by Professor Cope. ''Science, XVIII p. 53. ---- '42. Angelbis, Gustav (1891) - Hadamar. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XLI 41 pp. ---- '43. Angelbis, Gustav (1891) - Rennerod. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XLI 15 pp. ---- '44. Angelbis, Gustav (1891) - Selters. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XLI 28 pp. ---- '45. Anonymous (1891) - of ?Plagiaulax found in Wealden bone bed. ''Nature (London)., XLV 39. ---- '46. Anonymous (1891) - Dr. Joseph Leidy. ''Meehan's Monthly, 1 no. 1 14, portr. ---- '47. Anonymous (1891) - Elephant bones found in Brittany. ''Nature (London), XLIII 473. ---- '48. Anonymous (1891) - Fossil mammalian remains from a Tertiary deposit in Samos. ''Mediterr. Natural., I (2) 27. ---- '49. Anonymous (1891) - ''Société d'anthropologie de Paris. Catalogue de la Bibliothèque à la date du 31 Décembre 1890. Paris pt. 1. catalogue alphabétique, 352 pp.; pt. 2, cat. ---- 50. Anonymous (1891) - Professor W. Thompson on the systematic position of Hesperornis. Auk, 8(3): 304-305. ---- '51. Arcelin, Adrien (1891) - Les glaciers à l'époque quaternaire (suite, fin). ''Rev. Quest. sci., XXIX 5-51, 353-390. ---- '52. Armstrong, John (1891) - The antiquity of man. ''Rochester Natural, II 49-61. ---- - B-49= '1. Bach, Max (1891) - Ausgrabungen, Entdeckungen, und Restaurationen in den Jahren 1878-1887. ''Württemberg. Vierteljahrsh. Landesgesch, XIII 1-43 (1890). ---- '2. Badger, A. Bernard (1891) - Dragons of the prime. ''Midland Natural, XIV 217-223, pl. XII; XV, 1-9, pl. I (1892). ---- '3. Barclay, Robert (1891) - The geology of the Highlands, from Mount Battock, Kincardineshire, to the Village of Edzell, and thence to the sea at St. Cyrus. East of Scotland union of naturalists' societies, Perth; ''Proceedings of the Montrose meeting, 1890 19-21. ---- '4. Barthélmy, Francois (1891) - Outil acheuléen découvert dans les alluvions de la Moselle. ''C. R. Assoc. francaise Avanc. Sci., XIX (2) 596-598, fig. (1890). ---- '5. Bassani, Francesco (1891) - Contributo alla paleontologia della Sardegna ittioliti miocenici. ''Atti Accad. Sci. Naples, IV (2) (3) VIII + 60 pp., pls. I, II. ---- '6. Baur, Georg (1891) - Intercalation of vertebrae. ''Jour. Morphol., IV 331-336. ---- '7. Baur, Georg (1891) - Notes on some little-known American fossil tortoises. ''Proc. Acad. nat. Sci. Philadelphia, 1891 411-430. ---- '8. Baur, Georg (1891) - On the relations of Carettochelys Ramsay. ''Amer. Naturalist., 631-638. ---- '9. Baur, Georg (1891) - Remarks on reptiles generally called Dinosauria. ''Amer. Natural, XXV 434-454. ---- '10. Baur, Georg (1891) - The pelvis of the Testudinata, with notes on the evolution of the pelvis in general. ''Jour. Morphol., IV 345-359, 13 figs. ---- '11. Baur, Georg (1891) - Notes on some little-known American fossil tortoises. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1891 pp. 411-430. ---- '12. Baur, Georg (1891) - The horned saurians of the Laramie formation. ''Science, XVII pp. 216-217. ---- '13. Becker, George F. (1891) - Antiquities from under Tuolumne Table Mountain in California. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., II 189-198, pl. VII, 1 text-fig. ---- '14. Bertrand, Alexandre (1891) - ''Nos origines. La Gaule avant les gaulois d'après les monuments et les textes. 2d ed. Paris, xv + 349 pp., 205 figs. ---- 15. Blanckenhorn, Max (1891) - Syrien in seiner geologischen Vergangenheit. Abh. Ber. Ver. Naturk. Kassel, XXXVI-XXXVII 56-77. ---- '16. Bleicher, Marie Gustave (1891) - Structure microscopique de quelques roches du Muschelkalk lorrain. ''Bull. Séances Soc. Sci. Nancy, III (5) 27-29. ---- '17. Bleicher, Marie Gustave (1891) - Sur l'origine et la nature de quelques gisements phosphatés de Tunisie, d'Algérie et d'Alsace. ''Bull. Séances Soc. Sci. Nancy, III (2-3) 12-15. ---- '18. Blind (1891) - Der Schellenberg, OA. Kunzelsau. ''Württemberg. Vierteljahrsh. Landesgesch., XIII 114-116 (1890). ---- '19. Böhm, Johannes (1891) - Die Kreidebildungen des Fürbergs und Sulzbergs bei Siegsdorf in Oberbayern. ''Palaeontographica, XXXVIII 1-106, pls. I-V. ---- '20. Boule, Marcellin (1891) - Les grands animaux fossiles de l'Amerique. ''Revue Scientifiqu, 8vo., Paris, 1-45, 14 figs. Reprint from Revu. ---- '21. Boule, Marcellin (1891) - Les grands animaux fossiles de l'Amerique. ''Rev. Sci. (Paris), XLVII 257-270, figs. ---- '22. Boule, Marcellin (1891) - Observations sur le lapin quaternaire. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) XLIX, LII-LIII. ---- '23. Boule, Marcellin (1891) - Périodicité des phénoménes glaciaires, creusement des vallées et remplissage des cavernes dans leurs rapports avec l'antiquité de l'homme. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Paris X 105-109 (1889). ---- '24. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1891) - ''Eupodosaurus longobardicus. Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VIII (6) 407. ---- '25. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1891) - Notes on the osteology of Heloderma horridum and H. suspectum, with remarks on the systematic position of the Helodermatidae and on the vertebrae of the Lacertilia. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1891 109-118, 6 figs. ---- '26. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1891) - On a stegosaurian dinosaur from the Trias of Lombardy. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VIII (6) 292-293, fig. ---- '27. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1891) - On British remains of Homoeasaurus, with remarks on the classification of the Rhynchocephalia. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1891 167-172, 2 figs. ---- '28. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1891) - On some chelonian remains preserved in the Museum of the Royal college of surgeons. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1891 4-8. ---- '29. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1891) - On the occurrence of Discoglossus in the Lower Miocene of Germany. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VIII (6) 83-85. ---- '30. Boulenger, G. A. (1891) - Notes on the osteology of ''Heloderma horridum and H. suspectum, with remarks on the systematic position of the Helodermatidae and on the vertebrae of the Lacertilia. Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1891 109-118, 6 figs. ---- '31. Boulenger, G. A. (1891) - On a humerus of ''Eosphargis gigas Owen from the London Clay of the Isle of Sheppey, Kent. Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1891 7-8, fig. 6. ---- '32. Boulenger, G. A. (1891) - On British remains of ''Homoeasaurus, with remarks on the classification of the Rhynchocephalia. Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1891 pp. 167-172, with 2 woo. ---- '33. Brauns, David August (1891) - Beitrag zu der Stammesgeschichte der Sauropsiden. ''Ber. naturforsch. Ges. Halle, 1888-90 15-18. ---- '34. Brockbank, W. & Rance, C. E. de (1891) - Note on the geological section exposed in the railway cutting from Levenshulme to Fallowfield. ''Mem. Proc. Manchester lit. philos. Soc., IV (4) 282-300, 339-352, pl. V. ---- '35. Brodie, Peter Bellinger (1891) - Lower Greensand and Purbecks in the Vale of Wardour, Wilts. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 455-456. ---- '36. Buchholz, R. (1891) - Bearbeitete Knochen und Geweihstücke aus Grimme, Kr. Prenzlau. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXIII (399) . ---- '37. Büchner, Eug. (1891) - Die Abbildungen der nordischen Seekuh (''Rhytina gigas Zimm.). Mit besonderer Berücksichtigung neu aufgefundener Materialien in seiner Majestät höchst Eigenen Bibliothek zu Zarskoje Sselo. Mém. Acad. Imp. Sci. St.-Pétersbourg, 7 No. 7, pp. 1-24. ---- '38. Buller, Walter Lawry (1891) - On a huge kiwi (Apteryx maxima) from Steward Island. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXIII 602-603. ---- '39. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Adiciones del exámen de los mamíferos fósiles, tratados en el artículo IV anterior. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:259-269. ---- '40. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Adiciones al exámen crítico de los mamiferos fósiles tratados en el artículo IV anterior. ''An. Mus. Nac. Buenos Aires, III 375-400, pl. VII. ---- '41. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Continuación á las adiciones al examen crítico de los mamíferos fósiles terciarios. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, III 401-461, pls. VIII-X. ---- '42. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Suplementos á las diferentes disertaciones publicadas anteriormente. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, III 462-487. ---- '43. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Suplemento á la monografía de los caballos fósiles. ''Anales del Museo Público de Buenos Aires, 1(3):468. ---- '44. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Nuevos objetos en el Museo nacional (“Saurodelphis argentinus”). ''Anales del Museo Público de Buenos Aires, 32:161-163. ---- '45. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Suplementos y adiciones, etc. IV. Crítica de algunas otras especies. 4. “Eleutherocercus setifer”. ''Anales del Museo Público de Buenos Aires, 3:480-481. ---- '46. Burmeister, Karl Hermann (1891) - Studien zur Beurtheilung der Descendenzlehre. ''Arch. Anat. Physiol. (Physiol. Abt.), 1891 1-18. ---- '47. Burne, R. H. (1891) - On the variation and development of the leporine sternum. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1891 159-164, 5 figs. ---- '48. Butts, Edward (1891) - Footprints of new species of amphibians in the upper Coal-measure group of Kansas City, Mo. ''Kansas City Scientist '', V p. 44, with 2 figs. in. ---- '''49. Butts, Edward (1891) - Recently discovered footprints of the Amphibian age in the upper Coalmeasure group of Kansas City, Mo. ''Kansas City Scientist, V pp. 17-19. ---- - C=-53 '1. Cantamessa, Filippo (1891) - De mastodonte di Cinaglio d'Asti ed il Mastodon arvernensis (Cro. et Job.); osteografia ed osservazioni. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Torino, XLI (2) 339-379, 2 pls. ---- '2. Capellini, Giovanni (1891) - Zifoidi fossili e il rostro di dioplodonte della Farnesina presso Roma. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna, I (5) 371-382, pl. XIII (1890). ---- '3. Carandell, J. & Caraven-Cachin, Alfred (1891) - De l'âge des conglomérats tertiaires du Tarn et de l'Aude. ''C. R. Assoc. francaise Avanc. Sci., XIX (2) 344-346 (1890). ---- '4. Carlo, Pollini (1891) - Pesci fossili di Racalmuto (Sicilia). ''Atti Soc. ligust. Sci. nat. geog, II 117-122. ---- '5. Carlo, Pollini (1891) - Sciame di pesci fossili ricoprente una lastra di calcare marnoso. ''Genoa, 8 pp., pl. ---- '6. Cartailhac, Émile (1891) - Les spermophiles de nos cavernes. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Toulouse, Proc.-verb., XXV XLIV. ---- '7. Claypoole, E.W. (1891) - ''Megalonyx in Holmes County, Ohio 1890, Part 1. American Geology, 7(3): 122 132. ---- '8. Claypoole, E.W. (1891) - ''Megalonyx in Holmes County, Ohio.Part. II. American Geology, 7(3): 149-153. ---- '9. Caziot, Eugéne (1891) - Étude sur le bassin pliocène de Théziers-Roquemaure (Gard). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) 205-219. ---- '10. Cermák, Clemens (1891) - Forschungen auf dem Hrádek bei Cáslau. ''Mitt. Kunsthist. Inst. Vieenna, XVII (2) 6-13, pl. I. ---- '11. Chernyshev, Eodosi Nikolae (1891) - Devonian fossils from the Kanin peninsula.Russian. ''Zap. Akad. Nauk St. Petersburg, LXVII Suppl. 11, 58-69. ---- '12. Chernyshev, Eodosi Nikolae (1891) - Travaux exécutés au Timane en 1890. Compte-rendu préliminaire.Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) X (2) 95-147. ---- '13. Cherski, Ivan D. (1891) - Description d'une collection de mammifères posttertiaires recueillie par l'expédition aux îles de la Nouvelle Sibérie en 1885-86.Russian. ''Zap. Akad. Nauk St. Petersburg, LXV Suppl., 706 pp., 6 pls. ---- '14. Cherski, Ivan D. (1891) - Sur les causes du mélange des formes de mammifères arctiques et plus méridionales aux époques primitives de la période posttertiaire.Russian. ''Zap. vseross. mineral. Obshch., XXVII (2) 395-397. ---- '15. Clarke, S. F. (1891) - Embryology of the alligator. ''Jour. Morphology, v pp. 181-206. ---- '16. Claypole, Edward Waller (1891) - ''Megalonyx in Holmes County, Ohio. Amer. Geologist, VII 122-132, 149-153. ---- '17. Clerici, Enrico (1891) - Sul Castor fiber, sull'Elephas meridionalis e sul periodo glaciale nei dintorni di Roma. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., X 333-370. ---- '18. Clerici, Enrico (1891) Sul ''Castor fiber, sull' Elephas meridionalis e sul periodo glaciale nei dintorni di Roma. Boll. Soc. geol. ital., X 333-370. ---- '19. Clifton, W. B. (1891) - On some fossils discovered at Wolvercote. ''Jour. jr. sci. Club Oxford Univ., IV 27-30. ---- '20. Colenutt, G. W. (1891) - Notes on the geology of the north-east coast of the Isle of Wight. ''Papers Proc. Hampshire Field Club, II 20-32. ---- '21. Collin, E. (1891) - Découverte d'ossements quaternaires sur la butte d'Orgemont. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (4) 149-150. ---- '22. Collot, Louis-Marie-Franço (1891) - Description du terrain crétacé dans une parte de la Basse-Provence. 2e Partie: Couches d'eau douce et généralités. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) 39-92. ---- '23. Collot, Louis-Marie-Franço (1891) - L'homme et les animaux fossiles de l'époque quaternaire dans la Cote-d'Or. ''Revue bourguignonne, Dijon I 615-631, pl. ---- '24. Cooke, John Henry (1891) - Notes on ''Stereodon melitensis, Owen. Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 546-547. ---- '25. Cooke, John Henry( 1891) - Notes on the "Pleistocene beds" of Gozo. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 348-355. ---- '26. (1891) - A. S. Woodward's Fossil fishes. ''The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 646-647. ---- '27. (1891) - Ameghino on the extinct Mammalia of Argentina. ''The American Naturalist, 25(1891):725-727. ---- '28. (1891) - Boulenger on Rhynchocephalia, Testudinata, and Crocodilia. ''The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 813-814. ---- '29. (1891) - Catalogue of fossil Reptilia and Batrachia (Amphibia) in the British Museum. Parts II, III, and IV. ''The American Naturalist, XXV 644-646. ---- '30. (1891) - Colocación de los mamíferos designados con los nombres de Toxodontia y Litopterna. ''Revista Argentina de Historia Natural, 1:121. ---- '31. (1891) - Discovery of fish remains in Ordovician rocks. ''The American Naturalist, XXV p. 137. ---- '32. (1891) - Flower and Lydekker's mammals. ''The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 1116-1118. ---- '33. (1891) - More new Mammalia from the Eocene of Patagonia. ''The American Naturalist, XXV 1000-1001. ---- '34. (1891) - On some new fishes from South Dakota. ''The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 654-658. ---- '35. (1891) - On the characters of some Paleozoic fishes. I. On a new elasmobranch from the Permian; ''Styptobasis knightiana gen. et spec. nov., fig. I. II. On new ichthyodorulites; Hybodus regularis, sp. nov., fig. 2; Ctenacanthus amblyxiphias, sp. nov., fig. 3. III. Proc. U. S. nat. Mus., XIV 447-463, pls. XXVIII-XXXIII. ---- '36. (1891) - On the non-actinopterygian Teleostomi. ''The American Naturalist, XXV 479-481. ---- '37. (1891) - On the skull of the ''Equus excelsus Leidy, from the Equus beds of Texas. The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 912-913. ---- '38. (1891) - On the structure of certain paleozoic fishes. ''Proc. Amer. Assoc. Adv. Science, 39th meeting, Indianapolis, 1890 p. 336. ---- '39. (1891) - On two new Perissodactyls from the White River Neocene. ''The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 47-49. ---- '40. (1891) - On Vertebrata from the Tertiary and Cretaceous rocks of the Northwest Territory. I. The species from the Oligocene or Lower Miocene beds of the Cypress Hills. ''Geol. Surv. Canada. Contributions to Canadian Palaeontology, I; 1-25. ---- '41. (1891) - Recent progress in the discovery of the phylogeny of man. ''The American Naturalist, XXV 991-992. ---- '42. (1891) - ''Syllabus of lectures on geology and palaeontology. Philadelphia. 90 pp., 60 figs. Later ed., 1898 B. ---- 43. (1891) - Syllabus of Lectures on Geology and Paleontology, Part III: Paleontology of the Vertebrata. Philadelphia: Ferris Brothers; 1891; p. 90. ---- '44. (1891) - The California cave bear. ''The American Naturalist, XXV 997-999, pl. XXI. ---- '45. (1891) - The Litopterna. ''The American Naturalist, 25(296):685-669. ---- '46. Corning, H. K. (1891) - Die sog. Neugliederung der Wirbelsäule und das Schicksal der Urwirbelhöhle bei Reptilien. ''Morphol. Jahrb., XVII 611-622, pl. XXX. ---- '47. Couturieaux, Jean (1891) - Note sur le Quaternaire ancien du nord-ouest de la Belgique. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXVI XXXVI-XXXVIII. ---- '48. Cragin, F. W. (1891) - New observations on the genus Trinacromerum. ''Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 171-174. ---- '49. Corning, H. K. (1891) - Die sog. Neugliederung der Wirbelsäule und das Schicksal der Urwirbelhöhle bei Reptilien. ''Morphol. Jahrb., XVII 611-622, pl. XXX. ---- '50. Couturieaux, Jean (1891) - Note sur le Quaternaire ancien du nord-ouest de la Belgique. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXVI XXXVI-XXXVIII. ---- '51. Cragin, F. W. (1891) - New observations on the genus Trinacromerum. ''Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 171-174. ---- '52. Craig, Robert (1891) - Notes upon a cutting in the new Kilbirnie branch of the Lanarkshire and Ayrshire railway, on the farm of Gurdy, Beith. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, IX 64-71. ---- '53. Cunnington, William (1891) - Note on Canon Jackson's bequest of fossils. ''Wiltshire archaeol. nat. Hist. Mag., XXVI 169-171. ---- - D-61= '''1. Daimeries, Anthyme (1891)- Notes ichthyologiques. VI. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique XXVI (lxxiii-lxxvii). ---- 2. Dairon, James (1891) - The Lower Carboniferous system in Dumfriesshire. Trans. Dumfries. Galloway nat. Hist. Soc., VII (2) 103-106. ---- '3. Dakyns, J. R. & Tiddeman, R. H. & Russell, R. & Clough, C. T. & Strahan, A. (1891) - The geology of the country around Mallerstang with parts of Wensleydale, Swaledale, and Arkendale. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (A), no. 97. N. W., 213 pp., 12 figs. ---- '4. Dall, William H. (1891) - Age of the Peace Creek bone beds of Florida. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1891 p. 121. ---- '5. Dames, Wilhelm Barnim (1891) - Über Vogelreste aus dem Saltholmskalk von Limhamn bei Malmo. ''Bihang svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XVI (IV, I) 12 pp., pl. ---- '6. Davis, James William (1891) - Fossil fishes of the Chalk. ''Trans. Leeds geol. Assoc., VI 9-12. ---- '7. Davis, James William (1891) - On fossil fish of the West Riding coal-field. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Leeds, LX 822-823 (1890). ---- '8. Davis, James William (1891) - On the discovery of a new species of fossil fish (Strepsodus brockbanki) in th e Upper Coal Measures limestone of Levenshulme, no. 6 group, from the railway cutting at Levenshulme, near Manchester. ''Mem. Proc. Manchester lit. philos. Soc., IV (4) 427-429. ---- '9. Dawson, John William (1891) - Note on Hylonomus lyelli, with photographic reproduction of skeleton. ''Geol. Magazine, 3 pp. 258-259, with pl. V. ---- '10. Dawson, John William (1891) - On new specimens of ''Dendrerpeton acadianum, with remarks on other Carboniferous amphibians. Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 145-156, 4 figs. ---- '11. de Buen, O. (1891) - Sobre hallazgo de restos fósiles en La Garriga. ''An. Soc. españ. Hist. nat., XX Actas 111. ---- '12. de la Torre, Carlos (1891) - Observaciones geológicas y paleontológicas en la región central de la Isla. ''Rev. cien. Acad. Cienc. nat. Habana, XXIX 121-124 (1892-93). ---- '13. de Lapparent, Albert-August (1891) - Histoire d'une collection. La galerie de géologie et de minéralogie à l'Institut catholique de Paris. ''Bulletin de l'Institut catholique de Paris, I 16 pp. ---- '14. de Lapparent, Albert-August (1891) - Note sur les cailloutis à ossements de lamantins de Gourbesville (Manche). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France XIX (3) li-lii, lix, 362-369. ---- '15. de Lapparent, Albert-August (1891) - Sur le conglomérat à ossements de Gourbesville (Manche). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXII 494-497. ---- '16. de Mortillet, Adrien (1891) - Crâne de Felis spoelea. ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (4) 24. ---- '17. de Mortillet, Gabriel (1891) - Discussion of Piette, É. 1891 A. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Paris X 162. ---- '18. de Mortillet, Gabriel (1891) - Réponse à M. Boule Pleistocene leporids. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) xlix-I. ---- '19. de Munck, Émile (1891) - Essai sur les différentes assises du terrain quaternaire des environs de Mons et celles du Quaternaire du nord de la France. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., V 165-174. ---- '20. de Stefani, Carlo (1891) - Cenni preliminari sui terreni cenozoici della Sardegna. ''Rend. Accad. Lincei, VII (4) (1) 464-467. ---- '21. de Stefani, Carlo (1891) - I terreni e le acque del bacino di Firenze. ''Atti Accad. Georg. Firenze, XIV (4) 155-212, figs. 1-5. ---- '22. de Stefani, Carlo (1891) - Il bacino lignitifero delle Sieve in Provincia di Firenze. ''Boll. Com. geol. Italy, XXII 132-150. ---- '23. de Stefani, Carlo (1891) - Les terrains tertiaires supérieurs du bassin de la Méditerranée. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XVIII 201-419, tabs. (1890-91). ---- '24. de Stefani, Carlo (1891) - Sul fosfato di calce della Sardegna. ''Atti Accad. Georg. Firenze, XIV (4) 222-239. ---- '25. de Stefani, Carlo (1891) - Un nuovo deposito carbonifero nel Monte Pisano. ''Atti Accad. Georg. Firenze, XIV (4) 34-70. ---- '26. de Stefani, C. & Major, C.I.F. & Barbey, William (1891) - ''Samos. Étude géologique, paléontologique et botanique.4, Lausanne. 99 pp., 14 pls. ---- '27. de Vis, Charles W. (1891) - In confirmation of the genus Owenia so-called. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, VI (2) 159-165, pl. XIII. ---- '28. de Vis, Charles W. (1891) - Note on an extinct eagle. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, VI (2) 123-125. ---- '29. de Vis, Charles W. (1891) - On the trail of an extinct bird. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, VI (2) 117-122. ---- '30. de Vis, Charles W. (1891) - Remarks on Post-Tertiary Phascolomyidae. ''Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, VI (2) 235-246. ---- '31. de Vis, Charles W. (1891) - The incisors of ''Sceparnodon. Proc. Linn. Soc. N. S. Wales, VI (2) 258-262, pl. XXII. ---- '32. de Vis, Charles W. (1891) - The moa in Australia. ''N. Zealand Jour. Sci., (n. s.) I (3) 97-101. ---- '33. de Zigno, Achille (1891) - Pesci fossili di Lumezzane in val Trompia. ''Mem. Accad. Lincel, VII (4) 51-59, fig., 2 pls. (1890). ---- '34. Dean, Bashford (1891) - ''Pineal foramen of placoderm and catfish. Nineteenth report Commissioners of Fisheries of the State of New York pp. 307-363, with pls. ---- '35. Degrange-Touzin, Armand (1891) - Compte-rendu de l'excursion trimestrielle du 12 avril 1891, à Saint-Médard-en-Jalle; liste de fossiles recueillis au Haillan. ''Actes Soc. linn. Bordeaux, Proc.-verb., XLV xvi-xix (1891-92). ---- '36. Delvaux, Émile (1891) - Découverte d'un molaire d'Elephas antiquus et de restes d'espèces quaternaires éteintes dans les alluvions stratifiées de la colline de Mesvin, par M. A. Lemonnier, ingénieur, directeur des usines de Bélian. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XVIII xc-xciv (1890-91). ---- '37. Delvaux, Émile (1891) - Premiers résultats des recherches anthropologiques entreprises avec le concours du gouvernement néerlandais dans les grottes des Bovenlanden (Sumatra) par le Dr. Dubois. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Bruxelles, IX 196-199. ---- '38. Delvaux, Émile (1891) - Sur un terme nouveau du Quaternaire inférieur observé en Belgique. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XVIII 75-105, fig. (1890-91). ---- '39. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Communication sur une découverte fossile à La-Grive-Saint-Alban. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, IV (6) XXV-XXVI. ---- '40. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Découverte de deux gisements nouveaux de mammifères miocènes. ''C. R. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) cxv-cxvi. ---- '41. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Discovery of new types at La-Grive-Saint-Alban. (Isère). ''C. R. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) lxxxiv. ---- '42. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Nouvelles découvertes faites dans le Pliocène de Perpignan par le Dr. Donnezan. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XX (1) 210-211. ---- '43. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Rapprochement des débris fossiles des environs de Gray et de ceux de la Grive-Saint-Alban. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, IV (6) LXXVIII-LXXIX. ---- '44. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Sur l'existence d'une petite faune de vertébrés miocènes dans les fentes de rochers de la vallée de la Saône, à Gray et au mont d'Or lyonnais. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXII 1384-1386. ---- '45. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Sur l'Hipparion crassum. ''C. R. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) cxlvii-cxlix. ---- '46. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Sur le nom du ''Macrotherium de Sansan. C. R. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) cxii. ---- '47. Depéret, Charles (1891) - Sur un ''Macrotherium de l'Isère. C. R. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) xxx-xxxi. ---- '48. Desor, Édouard (1891) - Menschliche Gebeine im Diluvium von Nizza. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XIII (31)-(32) . ---- '49. Dobson, G.E. (1891) - Note on the derivation and distribution of the Insectivora of the New World. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1891 349-351. ---- '50. Dollfus, Gustave-Frédéric 1891. Observations sur la note de M. de Lapparent sur les cailloutis à ossements de lamantins de Gourbesville (Manche). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, (2) XIX C. R. LI-LII. ---- '51. Dollo, Louis (1891) - Cours de M. Dollo. Les iguanodons de Bernissart. ''Rev. anthropol., I 383-385. ---- '52. Dollo, Louis (1891) - ''La vie au sein des mers. Paris (Bibliothèque scientifique contemporaine). 304 pp., 46 figs. ---- '53. Dollo, Louis (1891) - Les ptérosauriens. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., V 174-175. ---- '54. Dollo, Louis (1891) - Nouvelle note sur le champsosaure, rhynchocephalien adapté à la vie fluviatile. ''Mém. Soc. belge Géol.,, 147-199, figs. 1, 2, pls. VI-VIII. ---- '55. Donnezan, Albert (1891) - Découvertes de fossiles dans le Pliocène de Perpignan. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XIX (1) 190-191 (1890); XIX (2), 383-388, fig. (1891. ---- '56. Donnezan, Albert (1891) - Note sur de nouvelles découvertes de fossiles dans les environs de Perpignan. ''Bull. Soc. agric. Pyrénées-Orientales, XXXII 198-214, pls. I, II. ---- '57. Du Pasquier, Léon (1891) - Les alluvions glaciaires de la Suisse dans la région extérieure aux morains internes. ''Arch. Sci. phys. nat., XXVI (3) 44-69, pl. l. ---- '58. Du Pasquier, Léon (1891) - Ueber die fluvioglacialen Ablagerungen der Nordschweiz (ausserhalb der inneren Moränenzone). ''Beitr. geol. Karte Schweiz, XXXI viii + 140 pp., pl., 2 maps. ---- '59. DuCarne, Perrier (1891) - Gisement chelléen de la ballastière de Flins-les-Mureaux (Seine-et-Oise). ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (4) 655-657. ---- '60. Duchaussoy, H. (1891) - Deux fossiles à Templeux-le-Guérard. ''Bull. Soc. Iinn. Nord France, X 290. ---- '61. Dunlop, Robert (1891) - Exhibition of ''Anthracosaurus from the Annick Lodge shale beds. Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, IX 236. ---- - E-7= '1. Earle, Charles (1891) - On a new species of Palaeosyops--Palaeosyops megarhinus. ''The American Naturalist, XXV pp. 45-47, with 1 fig. ---- '2. Earle, Charles (1891) - Palaeosyops and allied genera. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1891 pp. 106-117. ---- '3. Erens, Alph (1891) - Recherches sur les formations diluviennes du sud des Pays-Bas. ''Bull. Soc. géol. Belgique, V Mém. 14-42. ---- '4. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1891) - Progress report of Geological survey. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1890 274-275. ---- '5. Evans, John William (1891) - ''The geology of the north-east of Caithness. London. 48 pp. ---- 6. Eyerman, John (1891) - A catalogue of the palaeontological publications of Joseph Leidy, M. D., LL. D. Amer. Geologist, VIII pp. 333-342. ---- '7. Eyerman, John (1891) - Bibliography of North American vertebrate palaeontology for the year 1890. ''Amer. Geologist, VII pp. 231-238. ---- - F-0= '1. - G-0= '''1. - H-6= '''1. Habenicht, Hermann (1891) - Henry H. Howorth über den Untergang des Mammuths. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., VI 81. ---- '2. Halaváts, Gyula (1891) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss der geologischen Verhältnisse des Comitates Torontál.Hungarian, German. ''Földt. Közl., XXI 165-178, 204-211. ---- '3. Halaváts, Gyula (1891) - Die Ungarländischen fossilen Biberreste.Természetr. ''Füzetek, XIV 84-90, 200-207, pl. V. ---- '4. Halaváts, Gyula (1891) - Die zwei artesischen Brunnen von Szeged. ''Mitt. Jahrb. ungar. geol. Anst., IX 79-102, fig., pls. V-VI. ---- '5. Halaváts, Gyula (1891) - Zwei in Szegedin erbohrten artisischen Brunne. ''Földt. Közl, XXI 154-155. ---- '6. Hamy, Ernest-Théodore (1891) - ''La race de Cro-Magnon et ses affinités éthniques. 287-298, 2 figs. in A. Bertrand, Nos origines. La Gaule avant les gaulois d'après les monuments et les textes. 2d ed. Paris, xv + 349 pp., 205 figs. . ---- - I-5= '1. Ihering, H. (1891.) - Bemerkungen über die zoologischsystematische Bedeutung der Fisch-Otolithen. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturf. Freunde, Berlin 1891 23-26. ---- '2. Ihering, H. von (1891) - Sobre la distribution geográfica de los Creodontes. ''Revista Argentina de Historía Natural, I pp. 209-213. ---- '3. Ihering, H. von (1891) - Ueber die zoologisch-systematische Bedeutung der Gehörorgane der Teleostier. ''Zeitschr. Wissensch. Zool., LII pp. 477-514, with pl. x. ---- '4. Issel, A. & Squinabol, S. (1891) - Note esplicative della carte geologica della Liguria e territori confinanti. ''Atti Soc. ligust. Sci. nat. geog., II 3-39. ---- '''5. Iurkevich, K. (1891) - Sur les os des mammifères diluvials trouvés dans une caverne près d'Ojcow.Polish. ''Wszechswiat'', 1891 (52). ---- - J-12= 1. Jacques, Victor (1891) - Les races préhistoriques de l'Espagne. C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Paris X 451-456 (1889). ---- '2. Jaekel, O. (1891) - Referate über die in den letzten Jahren erschienenen Arbeiten über Pleuracanthiden. ''Neues Jahrbuch Mineralogie, etc., 1891, ii, pt. i pp. 161-170. ---- '3. Jaekel, O. (1891) - Ueber Coccosteus. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Gesellsch., XLII pp. 773-774. ---- '4. Jaekel, Otto (1891) - Ueber die Gattung ''Pristiophorus. Arch. Naturgesch., (Berlin) LVII (1) 15-48, 7 figs., pl. I. ---- '5. Jaekel, Otto (1891) - Ueber ''Menaspis armata Ewald. Sitz.-Ber. Gesellsch. naturforsch., Freunde Berlin 1891 pp. 115-131. ---- '6. Jaekel, Otto (1891) - Ueber mikroskopische Untersuchungen im Gebiet der Palaeontologie. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1891 (1) Abh., 178-198. ---- '7. James, Joseph F. (1891) - Prehistoric man and the horse in North America. ''Scient. Amer., LXV 161. ---- '8. James, Joseph F. (1891) - The Biological Society of Washington. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXV pp. 298-299. ---- '9. Jehl, Dom. (1891) - Faune d'un dépôt d'ossements quaternaires des environs de Pouillenay (Côte-d'Or). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXII 1387-1389. ---- '10. Johnston, R. M. & Morton, A. (1891) - Description of a second ganoid fish from the Lower Mesozoic sandstones near Tinderbox Bay. ''Papers Proc. Roy. Soc. Tasmania, 1890 152-154. ---- '11. Jordan, D. S. (1891) - Relations of temperature to vertebrae among fishes. ''Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus. XIV pp. ,107-120. ---- '12. Jovanovic, Joke L. (1891) - La faune de la caverne Prekonoge.Serbian French. ''Geol. An. balkan. Poluos, III III (1) (2) 300-317 181-192. ---- - K-18= '1. Katzer, Friedrich (1891) - Mineralogisches und Geologisches von der Landesausstellung in Prag. 3. Das pyropfuhrende Diluvium im böhmischen Mittelgebirge. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst, Vienna 1891 258-260. ---- '2. Keyes, Charles R. (1891) - Fossil faunas in central Iowa. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1891 pp. 242-265. ---- '3. Kilian, W. & Depéret, Ch. (1891) - Compte rendu des courses d'Apt. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) 1203-1205. ---- '4. Killian, Gustav (1891) - Zur Metamerie des Selachierkopfes. ''Verh. Anat. Ges., V 85-107, 25 figs. ---- '5. Kinkelin, Georg Friedrich (1891) - Neogenbildungen westlich von St. Barthelmae in Unterkrain. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst., Vienna XLI 400-414, pls. V-VI. ---- '6. Kirchhoff (1891) - Tundren und Steppen im diluvialen Deutschland. ''Globus, LIX 65-67. ---- '7. Kittl, Ernst Anton Leopold (1891) - Die jungtertiären Säugetierfund in der Mannersdorfer Ziegelei bei Angern. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, VI Notizen 92-97. ---- '8. Kittl, Ernst Anton Leopold (1891) - Die Säugethierfauna Mitteleuropas und ihre Wandlungen. ''Mitt. oesterreich. Tour.-Klub, III 89-92. ---- '9. Kittl, Ernst Anton Leopold (1891) - Saurierfährte von Bozen. ''Mitt. oesterreich. Tour.-Klub, III 7. ---- '10. Kloos, Johann Hermann (1891) - Die Höhlen bei Rübeland im Harz. ''Globus, LIX 195-199, 215-219, 4 figs. ---- '11. Knies, Jan (1891) - Praveke nálezy jeskyne Sosuvecke na Morave. ''Cas. vlasten. spol. Mus., VIII 141-148, fig. ---- '12. Kobelt, Wilhelm (1891) - Ameghinos Forschungen in den argentinischen Pampas. ''Globus, LIX 113-116, 132-136. ---- '13. Koch, Antal von Bodrog (1891) - Eine neue Knochenhöhle im Kalten-Szamos Thale.Hungarian, German. ''Értes. Term. Szak. Erdélyi Múz.-Egylet, XVI 1-12, 75-82; Pls. I-III. ---- '14. Koch, Antal von Bodrog (1891) - Reste eines Creodonten aus der Braunkohle von Egeres.Hungarian; German ab. ''Értes. Term. Szak. Erdélyi Muz.-Egylet, XVI 73-74. ---- '15. Koken, Ernst (1891) - on the Physostomi. ''Sitz.-Ber. Gesellsch. naturf., Freunde Berlin 1891 pp. 26-28. ---- '16. Koken, Ernst (1891) - Neue Untersuchungen an tertiären Fisch-Otolithen, II. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XLIII 77-170, 27 figs., pls. I-X. ---- '17. Köppen, Fr. Th. (1891) - Ueber Tundren und Steppen einst und jetzt, mit besonderer Berücksichtigung ihrer Tierwelt. ''Ausland, LXIV 581-586. ---- '18. Krishtafovich, N. I. (1891) - Anzeichen einer interglaziären Epoche in Central-Russland (Umgebungen des Dorfes Troïzkoje, Gouv. Moskau). ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, IV (2) 527-547, figs. 1, 2, tab. (1890). ---- - L-0= '1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-6= '''1. Obruchev, Vladimir A Anasevi (1891) - Les restes de mammouth et de Bison priscus des rives, de la rivière Oka en amont du village Ziminskoé gouv. d'Irkoutsk.In Russian. ''Izvest. vostoch.-sibirsk. Otdel. russ. geog. Obshch., XXII 114-117. ---- '2. Oppenheim, Paul (1891) - Beiträge zur Kenntniss des Neogen in Griechenland. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XLIII 421-487, pls. XXVI-XXVIII. ---- '3. Orton, Edward (1891) - On the occurrence of Megalonyx jeffersoni in central Ohio. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., II p. 635. ---- '4. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1891) - A review of the "Discovery of the Cretaceous Mammalia.". ''Amer. Naturalist, XXV pp. 595-611. ---- '5. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1891) - A review of the Cretaceous Mammalia. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1891 pp. 124-135. ---- '6. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1891) - Meniscotheriidae and Chalicotheriidae. ''Amer. Natural, XXV 911-912. ---- - P-0= '1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-51= '''1. Sacco, Federico (1891) - L'Appennino settentrionale (parte centrale). ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., X 731-956, pls. XXII-XXIII. ---- '2. Sacco, Federico (1891) - Sopra un cranio di Tursiops cortesii (Desm.) var. astensis (Sacc.) dell'Astigiana. ''Atti Accad. Sci., Torino XXVI 703-712, pl. XIII. ---- '3. Sagemehl, M. (1891) - Beiträge zur vergleichenden Anatomie der Fische. ''Morpholog. Jahrbuch, XVII pp. 489-595. ---- '4. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1891) - Note sur quelques poissons du Lias supérieur de l'Yonne. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. hist. nat. Yonne, XLV (2) 31-45, pls. I-III. ---- '5. Scacchi, Arcangelo (1891) - La regione vulcanica fluorifera della Campania.(2d ed.). ''Mem. serv. Desc. Carta geol. Italia, IV (1) 1-49, pls. I-VI. ---- '6. Schaafhausen, Hermann Joseph (1891) - Das Alter der Menschenrassen. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., VI 63-67. ---- '7. Schaafhausen, Hermann Joseph (1891) - Ueber die fossilen Affen. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande XLVIII Corresp.,-Bl. 39-45, 4 figs. ---- '8. Schaffer, Josef (1891) - Ueber das Verhalten fossiler Zähne im polarisierten Lichte. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Wien, XCIX (3) 146-152. ---- '9. Schalch, Ferdinand (1891) - Die geologischen Verhältnisse der Bahnstrecke Weizen-Immendingen. ''Mitt. badischen geol. Landesanst., III 139-230, 3 pls. ---- '10. Schlosser, M. (1891) - Literaturbericht für Zoologie in Beziehung zur Anthropologie mit Einschluss der lebenden und fossilen Säugethiere für das Jahr 1890. ''Archiv f. Anthrop., XXI pp. 97-141. ---- '11. Schlosser, Max (1891) - Die Beziehungen der ausgestorbenen Säugethiere zur Säugethierfauna der Gegenwart. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., VI 371-374. ---- '12. Schmidt, Friedrich (1891) - Einige Bermerkungen über das baltische Obersilur in Veranlassung der Arbeit des Prof. W. Dames über die Schichtenfolge der silurbildungen Gotlands. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. St. Petersburg, II (4) 381-400, map. ---- '13. Schnarrenberger, Wilhelm (1891) - Die Pfahlbauten des Bodensees. Beilage zum Jahresberichte des grossherzoglich badischen Gymnasiums zu Konstanz. ''Konstanz., 1-46, 4 pls. ---- '14. Schumacher, Eugen (1891) - Blatt Bliesbrücken. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Elsass-Lothringen., 26 pp., fig. ---- '15. Schuster (1891) - Der diluviale Mensch und das Mammut. ''Aus der Heimat, IV 1-7, fig. ---- '16. Schwippel, Karl (1891) - Geologen und Paläontologen in der ersten Hälfte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. ''Gaea Nat. Leben, XXVII 167-178, 216-229, 298-305, 353-359, 422-433,. ---- '17. Scott, William Berryman (1891) - On the mode of evolution in the Mammalia. ''Princeton Coll. Bull., III 62-68. ---- '18. Scott, William Berryman (1891) - On the osteology of Poëbrotherium; a contribution to the phylogeny of the Tylopoda. ''Jour. Morphology, V pp. 1-78, pls. I-III. ---- '19. Scott, William Berryman (1891) - The Princeton scientific expedition of 1891. ''Princeton Coll. Bull., III pp. 88-91. ---- '20. Scott, William Berryman (1891) - On the osteology of Mesohippus and Leptomeryx, with observations on the modes and factors of evolution in the Mammalia. ''Jour. Morphol., V 301-406, pls. XXII, XXIII. ---- '21. Seeley, Harry G. (1891) - On the shoulder girdle in Cretaceous Ornithosauria. ''Ann. and Mag. Nat. Hist., 6 pp. 438-445, with 2 fig. ---- '22. Seeley, Harry G. (1891) - The ornithosaurian pelvis. ''Ann. and Mag. Nat. Hist., 6 pp. 237-255. ---- '23. Seeley, Harry Govier (1891) - On Agrosaurus macgillivrayi (Seeley), a saurischian reptile from the N. E. coast of Australia. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc., London XLVII 164-165, figs. 1-6. ---- '24. Seeley, Harry Govier (1891) - On Bubalus bainii (Seeley). ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 199-202. ---- '25. Seeley, Harry Govier (1891) - On ''Saurodesmus robertsoni (Seeley), a crocodilian reptile from the Rhaetic of Linksfield, in Elgin. Quart. Jour. geol. Soc., London XLVII 166-170, figs. 1-6. ---- '26. Seeley, Harry Govier (1891) - On the neural arch of the vertebrae in the Ichthyosauria. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Leeds, LX 809 (1890). ---- '27. Seeley, Harry Govier (1891) - On the shoulder girdle in Cretaceous Ornithosauria. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VII (6) 438-445, 2 figs. ---- '28. Seeley, Harry Govier (1891) - The ornithosaurian pelvis. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VII (6) 237-255, 16 figs. ---- '29. Sharpe, R. Bowdler (1891) - A review of recent attempts to classify birds. ''Internat. Ornith. Congr. II, Budapest, 1 1-90, 12 plates. ---- '30. Sharpe, Richard Bowdler (1891) - ''Catalogue of the specimens illustrating the osteology of vertebrated animals, Recent and extinct, contained in the Museum of the Royal College of Surgeons of England. III. Class Aves. London. lvii + 469 pp.' ---- 31. Shufeldt, R. W. (1891) - Contributions to the comparative osteology of arctic and subarctic water birds. Jour. Anat. and Physiol., XXV pp. 509-525. ---- '32. Shufeldt, R. W. (1891) - Fossil birds from the Equus beds of Oregon. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXV pp. 818-821. ---- '33. Shufeldt, R. W. (1891) - On a collection of fossil birds from the Equus beds of Oregon. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXV pp. 359-362. ---- '34. Shufeldt, R. W. (1891) - On the comparative osteology of the United States Columbidae. ''Ibis, 6 194-196. ---- '35. Shufeldt, R. W. (1891) - On the question of saurognathism of the Pici and other osteological notes upon that group. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1891 122-129. ---- '36. Siegmeth, Carl (1891) - Das Abauj-Torna-Gömörer Höhlengebiet. II. ''Jahrb. ungar. Karpathenver., XVIII 34-54. ---- '37. Siemiradzki, J. & Dunikowski, E. (1891) - ''Aperçu général sur la géologie du royaume de la Pologne et des pays limitrophes.Polish. Pamiet. fizyograf. XI (2) 1-135. ---- 38. Simroth, Heinrich Rudolf (1891) - Die Entstehung der Landtiere. Ein biologischer Versuch, Leipzig. viii + 492 pp., 254 figs. ---- '39. Sirodot, Simon (1891) - Détermination du rang occupé dans la mâchoire par une molaire donnée d'Elephas primigenium. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XX (1) 244-245. ---- '40. Sirodot, Simon (1891) - Les éléphants du mont Dol (Ille-et-Vilaine). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXII 373-375. ---- '41. Sjögren, H. (1891) - Preliminära meddelanden om de kaukasiska naftafälter. ''Förhandl. geol. Fören. Stockholm, XIII 89-110, 223-255, map. ---- '42. Slade, D. D. (1891) - Osteological notes. ''Science, XVII pp. 317-318. --- '43. Slade, D. D. (1891) - Osteological notes. ''Science, XVIII pp. 53-54. ---- '44. Slavik, Alfred (1891) - Die Schichten des hercynischen Procaen- oder Kreidegebietes, ihre Deutung und Vergleichung mit anderen Kreidegebieten. ''Vestniík ceské Spol. Nauk, 1891 199-230. ---- '45. Smith, W. W. (1891) - On the occurrence of moa and other remains at Albury. ''N. Zealand Jour. Sci., (n.s.) I 193-198. ---- '46. Staub, Móricz (1891) - Die Flora Ungarns in der Eiszeit.Hungarian, German. ''Földt. Közl., XXI 10-41. ---- '47. Staub, Móricz (1891) - Fosszil növenyek Gálicziábol. ''Földt. Közl., XXI 120-125, fig. ---- '48. Storms, Raymond (1891) - Notes sur l'ichthyologie fossile. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol. V Proc. verb., 114-128, 142-157. ---- '49. Strahan, A. & Reid, Clement (1891) - La géologie de l' le de Wight. ''C. R. Congr. géol. internat., London IV 347-370, figs. 41-45, map (1888). ---- '50. Struckmann, Carl Eberhard Fried (1891) - Die Wealdenbildungen von Sehnde bei Lehrte. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1891 (1) 117-131. ---- '51. Symes, Richard Glascott (1891) - Explanatory memoir to accompany sheets 31 (in part) and 32 of the maps of the geological survey of Ireland. (Palaeontological notes by W. H. Baily.). ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. Ireland '',no. 31 (part) a. 45 pp. ---- - T-15= '''1. Teller, Friedrich (1891) - ''Mastodon arvernensis Croiz. et Job. aus den Hangendtegeln der Lignite des Schallthales in Südsteiermark. Verh. geol. Reichsanst., Vienna 1891 295-297. ---- '2. Teller, Friedrich (1891) - Ueber ''Ceratodus sturii nov. spec. aus der oberen Trias der Nordalpen. Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1891 107-108. ---- '3. Teller, Friedrich (1891) - Ueber den Schädel eines fossilen Dipnoërs, ''Ceratodus sturii, nov. spec., aus den Schichten der oberen Trias der Nordalpen. Abh. geol. Reichsanst., Vienna XV (3) 1-39, pls. I-IV. ---- '''4. Thomas, Philippe (1891) - Gisements de phosphate de chaux des hauts-plateaux de la Tunisie. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France'', XIX (3) 371-407, pl. XII. ---- 5. Thompson, B. & D. Crick. Walter, (1891) - Excursion to Northamptonshire. Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XII 172-190. ---- '6. Tihon, F. (1891) - Exploration des grottes de la vallée de la Mehaigne. ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Bruxelles, IX 136-151, pl. VIII. ---- '7. Tommasi, Annibale (1891) - Contribuzione allo studio della fauna cretacea del Frinli. I fossili senoniani di Vernasso presso S. Pietro al Natisone. ''Atti Ist. veneto Sci., XLIX 1089-1122, pl. ---- '8. Topinard, Paul (1891) - La paléo-anthropologie. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archéol., Paris X 383-392 (1889). ---- '9. Tornier, Gustav (1891) - Ueber den Säugetier-Praehallux. Ein dritter Beitrag zur Phylogenese des Säugetierfusses. ''Arch. Naturges., LVII, I 113-204, pl. VII. ---- '10. Trabucco, Giacomo (1891) - ''Sulla vera posizione del calcare di Acqui (Alto Monferrato). Studio geo-paleontologica. Florence. 28 pp. ---- 11. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1891) - On the structure of Coccosteus decipiens, Agassiz. Proc. Roy. Phys. Soc. Edinburgh, X pp. 211-224. ---- '12. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1891) - Review of A. S. Woodward's "Catalogue of the fossil fishes in the British Museum.". ''Geol. Magazine, 3 pp. 123-129. ---- '13. Trouessart, Édouard-Louis (1891) - Nouvelles acquisitions pour la faune éocène de la Patagonie australe. (Lettre de M. Fl. Ameghino.) ''Rev. sci., (Paris) XLVIII 29. ---- '14. True, Frederick W. (1891) - The puma, or American lion: Felis concolor of Linnaeus. ''Ann. Rep. Smithson. Inst. 1889; Rep. Nat., pp. 591-608, with pl. x. ---- '15. Tuccimei, Giuseppe (1891) - Alcuni mammiferi fossili delle provincie Umbra e Romana. ''Mem. Accad. pont. Lincei, VII 89-152, pls. V-XI. ---- - U-1= '1. Udden, J. A. (1891) - ''Megalonyx beds in Kansas. Amer. Geologist, VII pp. 340-345. ---- - V-18= '1. Vaillant, Léon (1891) - Sur la signification taxonomique du genre Emys C. Duméril. ''Ann. Sci. Naturelles, 7 pp. 51-63. ---- '2. Van Beneden, Pierre Joseph (1891) - Note on "Dioplodon farnesinoe". ''Mediterr. Natural., I (5) 63. ---- '3. Vanhöffen, Ernst (1891) - Ueber die Ceratodusflosse. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturf., LXIII, Bremen, 134. ---- '4. Vasseur, L. Gaston (1891) - Contribution à l'étude des terrains tertiaires du sud-ouest de la France. ''Bull. Carte géol. France, II (19) 1-16, figs. 1-10 (1890-91). ---- '5. Vauvillé, Octave (1891) - Instruments variés provenant des gisements quaternaire de Mont-Notre-Dame, Limé et Ciry (Aisne). ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, II (4) 343-348. ---- '6. Vauvillé, Octave (1891) - Note sur le gisement quaternaire de Coeuvres. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Anthrop. Archeol., Paris X 183-195, 5 figs. (1889). ---- '7. Vigliarolo, Giovanni (1891) - Monografia dei ''Pristis fossili con la descrizione di una nuova specie del calcare miocenico di Lecce. Atti Accad. Sci. Naples, IV (2) Append., no 1-28, pl. ---- '8. Viguier, Maurice-Gabriel (1891) - Sur l'Oligocène du bassin de Narbonne et la formation des couches à végétaux d'Armissan. ''Bull. Soc. Étude Sci. nat. Béziers, XIV 60-75. ---- '9. von Fischer-Benzon, Rudolf Jacob Diedric (1891) - Die Wirbeltiere der Diluvialzeit. ''Schrift. naturwiss. ver. Schleswig-Holstein, IX 158-159. ---- '10. von Fraas, Oscar Friedrich (1891) - Nekrolog das Prof. Friedrich Aug. v. Quenstedt. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, XLVII pp. XXXIX-XLIV. ---- '11. von Fritsch, Karl Wilhelm Georg (1891) - ''Rhinoceros merkii von Rabutz. Correspondenzblatt des Naturwissenschaftlichen Vereins für Sachsen und Thüringen, 1891 32. ---- '12. von Gümbel, Karl Wilhelm (1891) - Ansbach. ''Erl. geogn. Karte Bayern., 32 pp. ---- '13. von Gümbel, Karl Wilhelm (1891) - Geognostische Beschreibung der fränkischen Alb (Frankenjura) mit dem angrenzenden fränkischen Keupergebiete. ''Geogn. Beschreib. Bayern., IV, ix + 763 pp., figs., map. ---- '14. von Hauer, Franz (1891) - Jahresbericht für 1890. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, VI Notizen 1-87. ---- '15. von Ihering, Hermann (1891) - Sobre la distribution geográfica de los creodontes. ''Rev. argentina Hist. nat., 1 209-213. ---- '16. von Ihering, Hermann (1891) - Sobre las antiquas conexiones del continente Sud-Americano. ''Rev. argentina Hist. nat., I 121-123. ---- '17. von Ihering, Hermann (1891) - Ueber die alten Beziehungen zwischen Neuseeland und Südamerika. ''Ausland, LXIV 344-351. ---- '18. von Toll, Eduard Vasilievich (1891) - Forschungen im nordöstlichen Sibirien. ''Verhandlungen des IX. deutschen Geographentages in Wien, 1891 Berlin 53-64. ---- - W-45= '1. Waagen, Wilhelm (1891) - Salt Range fossils. Geological results. ''Pal. indica, IV (13) 238 pp., 8 pls ---- '2. Walcott, C. D. (1891) - Discovery of fish remains in Lower Silurian rocks. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 3 245. ---- '3. Wallace, Alfred Russel (1891) - ''Natural selection and tropical nature. Essays on descriptive and theoretical biology. London. XII + 492 pp. ---- 4. Walther, Johannes (1891) - Die Denudation in der Wüste und ihre geologische Bedeutung. Untersuchungen über die Bildung der Sedimente in den ägyptischen Wüsten. Abh. sächs. Ges. Wiss., XXVII 345-570, 99 figs., 8 pls. ---- '5. Wanzel (1891) - Crâne d'un ours des cavernes, portant les traces d'une blessure faite par une hache en silex. ''C. r. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXII 546-547. ---- '6. Wardingley, Charles (1891) - The Carboniferous limestone of Scotland. ''Sci.-Gossip, XXVII 60-64, 75-76. ---- '7. Wermbter, H. (1891) - Der Gebirgsbau des Leinethales zwischen Greene und Banteln. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., (Beil. Bd.) VII 246-294, pls. IV-V. ---- '8. Whitaker, W. & Woodward, H. B. & Bennett, F. J. & Skertchly, S. B. J. & Jukes-Browne, A. J. (1891) - The geology of parts of Cambridgeshire and of Suffolk (Ely, Mildenhall, Thetford). ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales. (A), no. 51. 127 pp., 31 figs. ---- '9. White, William (1891) - Leptolepis from the Lias of Wilmcote, Warwickshire. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XI LXXXI. ---- '10. Whitfield, R. P. (1891) - Mastodon remains on New York Island. ''Science, XVIII p. 342. ---- '11. Wild, George (1891) - The Lower Coal Measures of Lancashire. ''Trans. Manchester geol. Soc., XXI 364-400, pls. I-III. ---- '12. Wilder, Harris H. (1891) - A contribution to the anatomy of Siren lacertina. ''Zool. Jahrb. Anat., IV 653-696, pls. xxxi-xl, 7 text-figs. ---- '13. Wilkinson, Charles Smith (1891) - Progress report of Geological Survey. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1890 201-204. ---- '14. Williams, Henry S. (1891) - On the plates of Holonema rugosa. ''Proc. Amer. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 39th meeting, Indianapolis, 1890 p. 337. ---- '15. Williston, S. W. (1891)- Kansas mosasaurs. ''Science, 18(463):345. ---- '16. Williston, S. W. (1891) - The skull and hind extremity of Pteranodon. ''American Naturalist, 25(300):1124-1126. ---- '17. Wilson, Edward (1891) - ''Guide to the Bristol Museum. 2d ed., Bristol. 32 pp. ---- 18. Winwood, H. H. & Woodward, H. B. (1891) - Excursion to the Mendip Hills. Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XI CLXXI-CCXVI. ---- '19. Wollemann, A. (1891) - Ein domestizirtes Zwergrind der Primigeniusrasse. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXII 50-51. ---- '20. Woods, Henry (1891) - ''Catalogue of the type fossils in the Woodwardian Museum, Cambridge. Cambridge. xvi + 180 pp. ---- 21. (1891) - No title. Review in Geol. Mag., 3 123-129. ---- '22. (1891) - Armored Palaeozoic sharks. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 422-425. ---- '23. (1891) - ''Catalogue of the fossil fishes in the British Museum. Part II. Containing the Elasmobranchii (Acanthodii), Holocephali, Ichthyodorulites, Ostracodermi, Dipnoi, and Teleostomi (Crossopterygii), and chondrostean Actinopterygii. Pp. I-XLIV; 1-567, pls. ---- 24. (1891) - Dr. Anton Fritsch on Palaeozoic elasmobranch fishes. Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 375-378, 2 figs. ---- '25. (1891) - Mr. James W. Davis on Scandinavian Cretaceous fishes. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 80-82. ---- '26. (1891) - Note on a tooth of an extinct alligator (Bottosaurus belgicus, sp. nov.) from the Lower Danian of Ciply, Belgium. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 114-115, pl. III, fig. 18. ---- '27. (1891) - Note on some dermal plates of Homosteus from the Old Red Sandstone of Caithness. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1891 198-201. ---- '28. (1891) - Notes on some fish-remains from the Lower Tertiary and Upper Cretaceous of Belgium, collected by Monsieur A. Houzeau de Lehaie. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 104-114, pl. III, figs. 1-17. ---- '29. (1891) - On a mammalian tooth from the Wealden formation of Hastings. ''Proc. zool. Soc., London, 1891. 585-586. ---- '30. (1891) - On a microsaurian (Hylonomus wildi, sp. nov.) from the Lancashire coal-field. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 211-213, fig. ---- '31. (1891) - On the discovery of a Jurassic fish-fauna in the Hawkesbury-Wianamatta beds of New South Wales. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Leeds LX 822 (1890). ---- '32. (1891) - ''Pholidophorus germanicus. An addition to the fish fauna of the Upper Lias of Whitby. Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 545-546. ---- '33. (1891) - ''Pseudotrionyx from the Bracklesham beds. Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 546. ---- '34. (1891) - Review of "Pineal fontanelle of Placoderms and catfish" by Bashford Dean in 19th Report of the Commissioners of Fisheries of N. Y., 1891. ''Geol. Magazine, 3 p. 513. ---- '35. (1891) - The Devonian fish-fauna of Spitzbergen. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VIII (6) 1-15, pls. I-III. ---- '36. (1891) - The hybodont and cestraciont sharks of the Cretaceous period. ''Proc. Yorkshire geol. Soc., XII 62-68, pls. I, II. ---- '36. (1891) - The palaeontological work of the late William Davies, F. G. S. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 190-192. ---- '37. (1891) - Evidence of the occurrence of pterosaurians and plesiosaurians in the Cretaceous of Brazil, discovered by Joseph Mawson, Esq., F.G.S. ''The Annals and Magazine of Natural History, 6(8):314-317. ---- '38. & Sherborn, C. D. (1891) - A catalogue of British fossil Vertebrata. Supplement for 1890. ''Geol. Mag., VIII (3) 25-34. ---- '''39. Woodward, Horace Bolingbroke (1891) - Memoir of John Gunn.1-29, 87-92 in H. B. Woodward (ed.), Memorials of John Gunn ... Being some account of the Cromer Forest Bed and its fossil Mammalia, and of the associated strata in the cliffs of Norfolk and Suffolk: from the MS. notes of the late J. Gunn ... Norwich, vii + 120 pp., illus., 13 pls. ---- 40. Woodward, Horace Bolingbroke (1891) - Memorials of John Gunn ... Being some account of the Cromer Forest Bed and its fossil Mammalia, and of the associated strata in the cliffs of Norfolk and Suffolk: from the MS. notes of the late J. Gunn... Edited by H. B. Woodward with the assistance of.... Norwich. VII + 120 pp., illus., 13 pls. ---- 41. Woodward, Horace Bolingbroke (1891) - Notes on some of Mr. Gunn's geological papers 29-42 in H. B. Woodward (ed.), Memorials of John Gunn ... Being some account of the Cromer Forest Bed and its fossil Mammalia, and of the associated strata in the cliffs of Norfolk and Suffolk: from the MS. notes of the late J. Gunn ... Norwich, VII + 120 pp., illus., 13 pls. . ---- 42. Woodward, Horace Bolingbroke (1891) - Preliminary excursion to Lyme Regis. Proc. Geol. Assoc., London XI XXV-XLIX. ---- '43. Wright, George Frederick (1891) - Discussion of G. F. Becker's paper. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., 2 199-200. ---- '44. Wright, George Frederick (1891) - Prehistoric man on the Pacific coast. ''Atlantic Monthly, 67 501-513. ---- '45. Wright, George Frederick (1891) - ''The Ice Age in North America. New York: D. Appleton and Co.. xviii + 648 pp., illustr. ---- - X-1= 1. X (1891) - Vorweltliche Riesenhöhlenbären ausgestellt. '' Naturwiss. Wochenschr'', VI 132. ---- - Y-3= '1. Young, John (1891) - A well-preserved cranial bone of a Carboniferous labyrinthodont recently found at Braehead quarry near Busby. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, IX 234. ---- '2. Young, John (1891) - Exhibition of a Carboniferous fish, Uronemus lobatus (?) Agassiz, in cannel coal, from Loanhead, Fifeshire. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, IX 237. ---- '3. Young, John (1891) - On mammalian remains from Cresswell crag bone caves. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, IX 210-212. ---- - Z-3= '1. Zacharias, Otto (1891) - Die Vorfahren der Säugethiere in Europa. ''Helios (Frankfurt/Oder), VIII 166-170. ---- '2. Zahálka, Cenek (1891) - O souvrství glaukonitického vápnitého slínu v Polabí litomerickomelnickém. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1891 394-406, 2 figs. ---- '3. Zürcher, P. E. F. (1891) - Note sur les zones de plissement de Salernes et d'Aups. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XIX (3) 1178-1201. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-27 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List